A Dragon? Really?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: How come when something out of norm happens, every one always blames the twins? In which, our favorite archangelic children find a sleeping dragon, poke it, and run to the Winchesters who are at Bobby's. Maybe their parents should have never given them the choice between Heaven or Earth. And where did they find that damned dragon?


**Just a little something that came to my mind, found hilarious, and decided to let the world see... LOL!**

* * *

While their children were invited to come home with them, the small group of nephilim had declined on the principle of liking earth. Their parents were just fine with it as long as they stayed in touch with the Winchesters who had become somewhat of a heavenly child care center.

Not that any of them actually did what they were asked to. But the Winchesters had this sneaking suspicion that their parents knew that and as long as they didn't run head first into any trouble they were completely ok with that.

In their eyes, it was simply too good to last.

Jack and Danny were the ones who came first. One shouting about how 'Daddy was gonna kill them' and the other was looking up at the sky as he shouted for 'Daddy to come save them'. Adam had shown up sometime behind them shouting at the top of his lungs 'I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!' leaving the two Winchesters plus one Bobby Singer wondering what it was they had done.

Austin came scrambling through the piles of cars from the other side of the lawn, along with Isaiah, as whatever it was after them knocked the rows over. Both teens were shouting about 'Dragons' and 'Shit shit double shit' and Dean could swear he heard Isaiah say something about his last Will and Testament.

What they didn't count on was an explosion that would send the last two teens flying into the air as said Dragon came marching out from within the molten cars. Bobby was scrambling back as it came closer and closer, not seeming to notice as one twin grabbed his wheel chair and the other hopped on for a ride as they ran the opposite way. Dean and Sam were ushered back by Adam and Austin as Isaiah was muttering under his breath about how sorry he was and that someone would save them.

Being the sons of the princes of heaven had its perks.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!"

Both Jack and Danny sent Dean looks of betrayal. How come whenever anything Bad happened everyone automatically thought it was their fault. One war with frost giants, one rebellion in big sister Hel's domain, one hunting fiasco with Fen and all of a sudden they were responsible for everything that goes wrong.

"HOW COME EVERY TIME SOMETHING OUT OF NORM HAPPENS EVERYONE AUTOMATICALLY THINKS ITS OUR FAULT!"

Dean gave the two looks as they ran away from the angered beast, "BECAUSE YOUR YOU!"

It was an argument they couldn't win and judging by the looks spreading across their faces, Sam was pretty sure they had played a part in getting the beast this riled up. Jack and Danny looked at each other for a mere moment, nodded, and jumped into the air.

Sam momentarily paused as wings sprouted out from their backs. Danny's were a turquoise and Jacks were a silver. You would think that the children would inherit their parents wing color, but after a brief discussion with Chuck about said assumption they had learned that a angel (or nephilim) wing color comes from their personality.

It was a long story, one Sam was sure he would never get to tell to another being if someone didn't get them away from the Dragon that was trying to roast them alive. His thoughts were interrupted as a flaming ball of fire went hurling over his head.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS EVEN DO!"

He got a look from Austin that clearly said 'keep running you idiot' as the dark haired teen crashed into his back and pushed him on.

"IT WAS SLEEPING! YOU KNOW THE SAYING 'DON'T POKE A SLEEPING DRAGON HAD TO COME FROM SOMEWHERE!' "

"BUT THATS AN OLD SAYING!"

"WE'RE OLDER THEN WE LOOK! JACKIE'S ALSO KNOWN AS SIR LEON I BELIEVE!"

"YOU MEAN-"

Austin sent him a disbelieving look as Jack seemingly ignored their conversation.

"YOU DON'T HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT SOME HUMAN WHELPS WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ALL THOSE SUPERNATURAL CREATURES ON THEIR OWN DO YOU! ARTHUR AND MERLIN WERE GOOD FIGHTERS BUT THEY WERE STILL HUMANS!"

Sam was interrupted again as Danny let out an uncharacteristic shout as he was stopped mid wing beat. The dragon backed down at the invisible force sweeping around the clearing. The teen nephilim (pains in the ass as Dean would put it most of the time) all let out sounds of protest as they too tried to find safety in flight. Adam gave a mighty flap of indigo wings as he two was suspended. Austin let out a yelp as he was grabbed by some invisible hand by the scruff of his wings, blue feathers puffing out. Isaiah never got as far as the others as he was plucked from the ground in his hasty try at retreat, magenta wings flaring as he tried to twist out of the grasp holding him.

Danny was torn between crying at how sorry he was and cheering on his twin as the blonder of the two shot around the invisible hand trying to grab him. The others looked torn between pouting and cheering on the young half archangel. To the humans in the field, it looked like an invisible force holding the teenagers mid air and Jack was simply doing flips this way and that. But to the dragon and nephilim, the hands keeping them in place were perfectly visible. They could see the whiteness of their fathers robes as they were pulled closer to their waists. Jack let out a yelp as he was nipped from the air, upside down.

He waved good bye for a moment before they were all taken up and away. The dragon disappearing a puff of disapproving smoke.

They found themselves in a garden. Sparring a nod to Joshua who merely shook his head fondly at the sight. Jack mumbled something about stupid robes to his twin who agreed whole heartedly.

"We let them stay on earth on one condition, one condition only, and they couldn't even do that?"

"Where did they even find a dragon in the first place"

"Not the point here Gabriel"

"Right"

"What are we gonna do with them?"

Jack was too busy pulling at the golden sash around his front to actually pay the archangels any attention. Danny had the same sash as to represent his father. As Adam's was black, Isaiah's green, and Austin's blue. Each to represent their blood linage.

Each to show they were the princes of the of the princes of heaven.

"Jack, really?"

Danny looked up to meet is fathers eyes and then back down at his brother who was still adjusting the sash. Rolling his eyes he elbowed him, not so gently, in the side causing Jack to let out a yelp and Gabriel to shot him a stern glare. Jack merely smiled up at their father and went back to adjusting the damned piece of fabric that wouldn't fall the way he wanted it to. Gabriel rolled his eyes in mock dramatics before stepping forward and spun the blonder of his sons around and adjusted the thing until Jack sighed and nodded his head. Danny took that as his opportunity to make his escape, but Gabriel grabbed his robe without turning and hauled him back to his spot.

Adam was busy trying to put his indigo feathers back in place as he simultaneously glared at Lucifer. Austin merely rolling on the balls of his feet. Isaiah was the only one who looked remotely frightened as to what they might do to them for finding the dragon.

Raphael looked more happy at the fact that his son wasn't acting in such a manner as his cousins were, until..

"Your gonna love us, and feed us, and name us George"

That got Isaiah attention. His cousins doubled over in laughter as his father and uncles gave him a raised eye brow look. Gabriel was the first to break their facade as he chuckled with his sons and ruffled their hair.

"Oh you guys, you guys are soo grounded"

That only served to get them more groans.

**Five weeks later***

Even though they had told them not to, Jack and Danny swan dived off of the pearly stairs in front of the pearly gates shouting at the top of their lungs about 'FREEDOM' their cousins right on their tale.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Chuck was chuckling at the looks his eldest children were giving.

"Father, if they are like us, we are soo sorry"

Chuck merely chuckled some more, just wait until they found the stash of goodies he had given his grand babies.

* * *

**So? I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome! Tell me what you thought! **


End file.
